A Willabeth Love Story
by DrobStar
Summary: I am pretty bad at summaries but here we go. This is a story about Will Turner & Elizabeth Swann. Its a kind of mixed up version & takes place just over a month after pirates kidnapped Elizabeth. No Sparrabeth & its really fluffy if you like that sort of thing. I am not copywriting, I only love Pirates of the Caribbean. Its my very first fan fiction story. No bad language. Comment!


NOTE: i do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I simply am writing a fan fiction story. There will be new chapters posted soon! NOT COPY WRITING! Remember to comment and tell me what you think I should do next! Its a bit fluffy too. NO SPARRABETH!

CHAPTER 1:

Sunlight blared into the room when Elizabeth woke up. The first thought that occurred as she gained consciousness was last night. She relived the date she had with Will. Elizabeth sighed. Last night was the best night yet. They had a picnic near the docks on the beach. Once Elizabeth returned home, it was 2:00 am. She truly loved Will, and the best part was that he loved her back. It had been only 1 month after the pirates kidnapped her and so far it has been paradise, except for one thing. Norrington. "All he has done is bother me about dating!" Elizabeth explained to her maid who had emerged during her endless thoughts about Will. "Well miss, you are just so well liked. Its hard for him to let go, I'm sure!" "Oh, I guess your right-"

***Gasp* "**Is this another dress from London?" "Why yes Miss, how did you know?" "Well lets just say its quite a-" *gasp * "Fit." "Well I'm begging your pardon Miss. Although I don't know how he afforded it." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Who?" "Well, Mr. Turner of course. You didn't see the card Miss?" "Why no, where is it?"

Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. "In the box, but I assume you would like to get the dress on first. It is a bit unladylike to walk around in a corset, if it's not too bold to say." "No, no. You're right."

Elizabeth smiled shyly as she put on the dress. Knowing that Will touched it put her mind at ease. She had almost completely forgotten about Norrington when someone walked in. It was the butler. "Miss Elizabeth you have a visitor. One James Norrington." "What is his purpose here, may I ask?" "He wishes to accompany you on a walk along the docks. He has an important question for you." " I am afraid I can't make it. Will and I-" She was interrupted by her fathers voice. "Elizabeth, about Will. I am afraid you will have to take a break." "What?" Elizabeth's eyes changed from showing annoyance to blazing with a mix of fear and anger. Taking a break from Will? How was that even possible? "Why? I love him father!" "I know dear, but it's for your own good. You have just been spending too much time with him." "If this was about last night, I was only out until 2:00 am because you wouldn't let me leave until 10:30 pm!" "Well, Elizabeth, that is still about 4 hours." "The best "about 4 hours" of my life! Why can't you just be happy for me? I am guessing you set up this "walk around the docks with Norrington" too didn't you? ANSWER ME FATHER!" Elizabeth screamed at her father. All she wanted was Will. "He is a better man then you give him credit for. Its my life so I should be able to make my own choices!" She stormed out of the room running past the Commodore and headed for the smithy. She rode on one of her horses to Will's shop and once she got there she threw open the doors, and was surprised to find herself crying. She usually never cried and was quite a pro at holding in her emotions, but this time, all she wanted was Will. WILL! Where was he? "Will? Are you here Will?" Her voice was shaky. She was scared. "Yes Elizabeth, I'm here." Wills voice reached her ears and she calmed slightly. Knowing he was even in the room gave her such a feeling, that words couldn't describe it. Will emerged from behind a beam, drying his face from sweat. He noticed the dress and smiled, but when he looked up to her wet face, he frowned. "Elizabeth?" He whispered. He had only taken a few steps when she ran forward straight into his arms, bawling her eyes out. Will wrapped his arms around her waist. "Elizabeth…." He whispered into her ear. "Elizabeth calm down. You're not alone. Elizabeth. Please love. It's okay." He kissed her forehead, giving her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She finally calmed down and looked up into the loving brown eyes that gazed into hers. "Will…" She whispered barely audible. "My father… He… He told me I couldn't see you anymore…" Elizabeth looked away. If she looked at his perfect face, she would only break down again. But Will just wouldn't take that. He softly rubbed her neck and turned her head to look at him. "Now why would he say that?" Elizabeth's eyes blurred and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't shiver or breathe at all. She just cried. There were just small drops just rolling down her cheek. "He said that we…" Her voice trailed off. Will was just so stunning when he was worried about her. His rough but soft hands wiped her tears. "That we what?" "We spend too much time together." Will was stunned. Too much time together? That was just a lie. How? How did they spend too much time together? "Elizabeth, are you sure that's what he said? I mean, how do we spend too much time together? Its preposterous." "I know Will, I know. What I don't know is how I will ever face him again. I _need _you Will. You're my everything, and if I ever lost you-" "Hey. Don't talk like that. You'll never lose me. You are _my_ everything, and nothing, NOTHING will change that." Will stroked her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Elizabeth smiled through their kiss. She dreaded the moment coming where they had to stop for air. When they did, Will picked her up in his arms and started to spin around. Elizabeth laughed as he held her tightly and spun around. It was pure serenity until suddenly out of nowhere, Norrington burst through the doors, gun in hand. He shot and missed at Will. Elizabeth screamed and buried her face in Will's shoulder. * I am in his arms and I'm safe. * Elizabeth shivered and was breathing heavily. Will whispered in her ear only so she could hear. "Elizabeth. It's okay. You're safe. I'll never let you go. I'll protect you. You'll never be alone. Shh, Elizabeth calm down. It's okay, Elizabeth it's okay. It's okay." He kissed the side of her neck and his gaze fell on the Governor. Whose eyes were on his frightened daughter. He looked as if he felt guilty. Will couldn't help but turn his gaze on the Commodore. He glared at him. He frightened Elizabeth. And he had just noticed, that he had shot at him. And for what? Having fun with Elizabeth? As if reading his mind, the Commodore spoke. "You are to stay away from Elizabeth." Norrington stared at Will, eyes blazing with determination and anger. Though Will couldn't help but notice, they also shown with an unmistakably clear layer of jealousy. Will spoke to Elizabeth once more. "I'm going to have to put you down, love." She lifted her head. "Will… please…" Her eyes were pleading for him to keep holding her. To hold her tightly. But she knew he wouldn't give in. She loosened her grip from his shoulders and he slowly put her down. Their eyes locked the whole time. Before she even broke their eye contact, he stroked her cheek. "I hope you like your dress." He breathed. Elizabeth chuckled quietly and smiled. "I love you." She mouthed. Determined to not let her father or the Commodore hear. As hard as it was she turned around and walked forward. "Hello Father, James." "Elizabeth, you disobeyed my orders-" "BECAUSE YOUR ORDERS WEREN'T FAIR!" She yelled. "I'm tired of you ordering me around. Father, I love Will. He loves me in a way, that's just not possible for anyone else." Right then she turned around, and ran to Will, who embraced her and they kissed. He even lifted her in the air and spun her around. "ENOUGH!" The Commodore screamed and shot at Will once more, but just missing. Will and Elizabeth kept kissing, not letting anything get in their way. The Commodore was about to shoot again when the Governor stopped him. "You could shoot Elizabeth, James." He lowered his gun, nodding sheepishly at the Governor. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Elizabeth are you listening. ELIZABETH!" She broke away from Will and faced her father. "What?" "We will be leaving now. Come along." But Elizabeth did not move. "Elizabeth come now, your father-" "Oh SHUT UP, JAMES!" "Excuse me?" Elizabeth tensed her hand walked straight up to the Commodore and slapped him with all her strength, which was A LOT of strength. She backed towards Will, who clasped her waist in his arms. She leaned back into the security of his arms, knowing this was where she belonged. Right here, waist in the hands of the man she loved most. William Turner. She smiled at the thought of his name. His warm hands caressing her waist, curing her of all stress. She leaned back even more almost fainting. She felt so good inside that she went absolutely limp. Letting him control her every movement. "Elizabeth that was entirely improper of you…." The Governor stopped speaking. He watched as his daughter smiled happily. He became very angry. "Elizabeth, until you are ready to make the right decision, you can stay here. Men, WITH ME!" The Governor stormed out of the smithy, marines by his side. The door slammed shut and only Elizabeth and Will was left in the smithy. Alone. Will looked down at his beloved who gaped at the closed door. "Do you think he meant what he said love?" Will asked. "I-I-OH WILLLL!" She turned and buried her face in his chest. "What will I d-d-do? " "You will stay with me. Come." He dried her tears and took her hand. He led her up a staircase that had never really caught her eye. She followed curiously forgetting the past events. He opened a door and she walked into a three- room area. With a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Your quarters, Madam." Will mocked her maids. "Well thank you kind sir." Will led her to the bed and sat her on his lap. "Are you comfortable?" He whispered lovingly in her ear. "Yes…" she said leaning back, the back of her neck on his shoulder. Will turned his head and kissed her neck under her chin and didn't stop. He moved up to her chin, then the corner of her mouth. Elizabeth turned her head to access a full kiss. Will kissed her passionately, almost losing balance, but managed to keep sitting. Will picked her up still kissing her and began what he had started before her father showed up. He spun her around, kissing her passionately. It was serene. He loved her more than anything else in the world. He didn't know how he got so lucky, but he was happy she chose him. There was nothing more to it. Elizabeth broke away for air. Will tickled her sides making her laugh hysterically. "Will! Will stop please! PLEASE! Aaah!" Will tickled her more. Elizabeth knew what he wanted. For her to kiss him once more. She loved being tickled but her stomach hurt from laughing, and she wanted to see how far he would go. "Will…" she whispered. The warm fuzzy feeling was back and she was determined to show him that. She couldn't hold back. She decided to kiss him once more. Just what he wanted. They kissed passionately again. Finally, Elizabeth decided she must stop. It was only 11:30 am and so much had happened. She was definitely hungry and tired. She needed a break. "Elizabeth, you look tired.'' "I am. Will…" he laid her down on the bed. He lay next to her, stroking her hair. "I will get some lunch." He was about to leave the shop when he felt a small bump behind him. "Elizabeth! You are to rest!" "I know… but I want to be with you, Will… I love you…" " Well, if you won't rest in bed, then you will have to rest somewhere else." He picked her up and carried her out the door into town. * Father must have taken my horse… I liked that horse... aw shoot… * Elizabeth just leaned into Will and sighed. He smiled at her beauty. " I don't know how I ended up so lucky." "What do you mean?" Will winked at her. "_ME_? Oh Will, you're so sweet!" She reached up to kiss him but her rejected. "Rest Elizabeth." "No! Oh please Will. Just a small one? Please?" She blinked her eyes innocently and sweetly. Will's eyes widened. This always melted him, making him look like a sweet puppy. Her eyes were gleaming as he stared at her. He kissed her trying to keep it appropriate for the public's eyes.* This couldn't possibly get better* She thought.

Okay, my first try. Comment and tell me what I should do next. I have chapters 2,3, and 4 already written and will post them soon. NOT COPY WRITING!


End file.
